date_a_livefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Origami Tobiichi
}} Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙) jest jedną z głównych bohaterek w powieści Date A Live. Jest ona bardzo inteligentna i wysportowana, i jest najbardziej znaną osobą w szkole Shido. Informacje Ogólne Origami jest najlepszą uczennicą w Liceum Raizen, zarówno w przedmiotach ścisłych, jak i w sporcie. Oczywiście, nikt ze szkoły (poza nielicznymi wyjątkami) nie wie, że również jest członkiem AST, które zajmuje się walką z Duchami. Origami jest bardzo uzdolnionym magikiem, ale kiedy dochodzi do walki z Duchami daje się zbyt często ponieść emocjom. Z nieznanych powodów, Origami żywi romantyczne uczucia względem Shido. Jej oddanie względem Shido, jest tak wielkie, że przypomina manię prześladowczą, jak na przykład, wąchanie jego stroju do WF-u. Shido jest jedyną osobą nie związana z wojskiem, która wie, że Origami należy do AST. Kiedy została przemieniona w Ducha przez Zjawę, domyśliła się że to ona również przemieniła Kotori w Ducha. Wtedy uznała, że Zjawa najprawdopodobniej, zabiła jej rodziców tego samego dnia. Więc przy pomocy Kurumi, cofnęła się w czasie aby ich uratować. Po tym, odnalazła i zaatakowała Zjawę, wtedy dowiedziała się przerażającej prawdy, że to jej ataki wymierzone w Zjawę, przez przypadek zabiły jej rodziców. Wtedy zrozumiała, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za ich śmierć. Ten fakt, zepchnął ją do otchłani rozpaczy i jej negatywne emocje, doprowadziły do tego, przeszła w stan Inwersji i wróciła do teraźniejszości, gdzie siała pożogę i zniszczenie. Wygląd Origami, ma wygląd młodej atrakcyjnej dziewczyny, z niebieskimi oczami i krótkimi włosami, przyciętymi na wysokości dolnej szczęki. Na prawej stronie włosów ma trzy wsuwki. Kiedy została Duchem, kolor jej oczu zmienił się z niebieskich na jasnoniebieskie. W nowej linii czasowej, Origami początkowo miała włosy aż do pasa, ale kiedy jej moce zostały zapieczętowane, ścięła je do długości ze starej linii czasowej. Najczęściej jest ubrana w mundurek z Liceum Raizen. Wysokość Origami wynosi 152cm, a jej wymiary to 75/55/79 Ubrana w kombinezon bojowy AST, wygląd Origami jest bardziej srogi. Zamiast wsuwek ma dwa sensory, przyczepione na włosach, po przeciwległych stronach głowy. Kombinezon bojowy wygląda, jak jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy i ma przezroczystą cześć, przez którą widać jej brzuch. Dodatkowo, posiada on rękawice, aż po bark i buty po kolana. Suknia Astralna Origami przypomina suknię ślubną (Origami jako dziecko marzyła zostać śliczną panną młodą). Na głowie ma złotą koronę, z przyczepionym białym welonem. Na szyi ma białą kokardę z diamentem. Dodatkowo, suknia ma złote zdobienia Spódnica w tej sukni wygląda jakby była zrobiona z płatków kwiatów, krawędzie też mają złote zdobienia. Osobowść Stara linia czasowa Origami jest osobą, która rzadko z kimś w ogóle rozmawia, chyba, że zachodzi taka konieczna potrzeba. Shido Itsuka i Tohka Yatogami, są wyjątkami od tej reguły. Nie jest nieśmiała, tylko aspołeczna. Origami może być nieco ryzykancką lub agresywną osobą, kiedy dąży do wypełnienia celów i zadań. W drodze do celu jest zdolna zrobić wiele rzeczy, których inni ludzie nigdy by nie zrobili, np. robiła dokładnie wszystko co kazał jej Shido, kiedy chciał, żeby go ona znienawidziła, co wprawiło w szok ludzi znajdujących się wokół niej. Z racji tego, że Duch zabił jej rodziców pięć lat temu, Origami żywi ogromną nienawiść i wrogość względem Duchów. Kiedy widzi jednego z nich, traci zdrowy rozsądek i próbuje go zabić w każdy możliwy sposób. Jej nienawiść jest tak wielka, że próbowała zabić Kotori, mimo że wiedziała, że jest ona siostrą Shido. Zrezygnowała tylko dlatego, że Shido ją ubłagał i przekazał informacje o istnieniu Zjawy. W ciągu trwania powieści, w Origami narastała potrzeba zdobywania coraz większej mocy. Z tego powodu przyłączyła się do DEM, a potem pokonana przez Tohkę, wzięła Kryształ Sefiry który zmienił ją w Ducha. Pomimo tego, że stała się tym, czego najbardziej nienawidziła, Origami była poniekąd usatysfakcjonowana, że wreszcie zdobyła moc, dzięki której może walczyć na równym poziomie z innymi Duchami. Zdecydowała, że zabije pozostałe Duchy, a na końcu zabije samą siebie, ale kiedy Shido pojawił się miejscu walki, nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w twarz i natychmiast uciekła, pomimo tego, że była w trakcie przygotowania swojego najsilniejszego ataku przeciwko Tohce. Kiedy dowiedziała się prawdy o śmierci swoich rodziców, załamała się psychicznie i weszła w stan Inwersji. Stała się martwa pod względem emocjonalnym i kompletnie odcięła się od świata zewnętrznego, nawet Shido nie był w stanie do niej dotrzeć. Kurumi również stwierdziła, że jest w nieodwracalnym stanie psychicznym. Ta Origami istniała w nowej linii czasowej jako część podświadomości Origami z nowej linii czasowej. Nowa lina czasowa Ponieważ Shido zapobiegł śmierci rodziców Origami, nie „zawierzyła” mu swoich emocji i została mścicielem. W nowej linii czasowej jest bardziej radosną i pogodną osobą, nawet czasami zastanawia się, czy AST dobrze robi, chcąc zabić Duchy. Origami jest nieco bardziej nieśmiała, i w przeciwieństwie do starej Origami, która nie oporów przed zaproszeniem Shido na randkę, nowa dużo rozmyśla w jaki sposób to zrobić. Nie ma świadomości, że posiada moce Ducha, które odziedziczyła ze starej linii czasowej razem ze wspomnieniami. Świadomość Origami ze starej linii czasowej cały czas w niej rezyduje, jednakże, z uwagi na tragiczny stan jej zdrowia psychicznego, jest ona uśpiona. Stara Origami objawiała się często w trakcie randki z Shido, wymuszając na nowej Origami zboczone i prześladowcze zachowania, które powodowały u nowej Origami, zdezorientowanie, zawstydzenie, jak i przerażenie. Kiedy wyczuła , jej pierwotna nienawiść do Duchów, przejmowała nad nią kontrolę, i natychmiastowo przyjmowała formę Inwersji. Później, dzięki Shido, stara osobowość Origami połączyła się z nową, i ostatecznie została uleczona z katastrofalnego stanu psychicznego. Jak się później okazało, stara Origami nigdy naprawdę nie kochała Shido, stanowił on dla niej tylko osobę na której mogła polegać, i która zapewniała jej zdrowie psychiczne. Jednakże, nowa Origami prawdziwie zakochała się w Shido w czasie ich randki. Po połączeniu świadomości, Origami odzyskała wspomnienia ze starej linii czasowej, wróciła do krótkich włosów, porzuciła wszelkie uprzedzenia względem Duchów i „odebrała” swoje emocje powierzone Shido pięć lat temu. Jak również oświadczyła, że prawdziwie kocha Shido, i nie odda go bez walki Tohce. Oświadczyła, że będzie jej rywalką w miłości. Co dziwniejsze, po uświadomieniu swoich uczuć prawdziwych względem Shido, Origami wykazywała jeszcze większą manię prześladowczą wobec niego. Wynika to prawdopodobnie z tego, że nie wie, jak się zachowywać przy nim oraz, że jest jeszcze bardziej obsesyjna na punkcie zwrócenia uwagi Shido na siebie. W tomie 12 wspomniano, że osobowość Origami wymieszały się, ale ta z nowej linii czasowej ma dominującą pozycję. Stara osobowość ujawnia się, kiedy jest razem z Shido, lub konkuruje z Tohką, a nowa w pozostałych przypadkach, tj. codzienne sprawy życiowe. Origami bardzo się przejmuje tym, co myśli o niej Shido, często martwi się, tym, że przez jej zachowanie względem niego, zostanie uznana za dziwaka. Origami często rozważa, w jaki sposób się zachować - tak jak jej podpowiada stara czy nowa osobowość. Występowanie *Powieść **Tom 1-15 **Date A Live Encore Tom 1 **Date A Live Encore Tom 2 **Date A Live Encore Tom 3 **Date A Live Encore Tom 4 **Date A Live Encore Tom 5 *Anime **Date A Live Odc 1-12 **Date A Live OVA **Date A Live II Odc 1-10 **Date A Live II OVA *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***Rozdział 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***Rozdział 1- **Date AST Like ***Tom 1-4 *Gra: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Film: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Moce i Zdolności Magik Cr unit2.png|Standardowa wersja AST Jednostki BR Cr unit.png|Standardowa wersja AST Jednostki BR White licorice biała lukrecja.png| (Biała Lukrecja) Uzbrojenie i ekwipunek: * - Karabin Snajperski * - Miecz Fotonowy (Swietlny) *Jednostka BR(CR Unit) **Standardowa wersja AST ** ** ** Origami w AST, przeważnie była wysunięta do przodu w formacji bojowej, z racji, że była ich „Asem” w walce. Jej zdolności jako członka AST były ponadprzeciętne, jako pierwszej udało się jej walczyć z Duchem na wręcz i nie przegrać po jednej sekundzie (mimo tego i tak przegrywała pojedynki). Wpadała też na najbardziej ekstremalne pomysły, jak np. zrzucenie kawałka budynku na Yoshino, aby ją zabić. Origami potrafiła używać w boju , która była uważana za bardzo niebezpieczną i trudną do opanowania, co więcej nikt poza nią nie mógł jej używać na tyle długo aby była przydatna w walce. Potrafiła nią zadać cios najsilniejszemu Magikowi na świecie, Ellen, która uznała to za godne pochwały. Ostatecznie kiedy używała , była w stanie zniszczyć spadającego satelitę w pojedynkę, jednak aby zniszczyć poprzednią satelitę Shido i Duchy musiały połączyć siły. Udało się jej „przyprzeć do muru” 4 zapieczętowane Duchy, i prawie je zabić, gdyby Tohka, nie odzyskała w pełni swoich mocy (przez złamanie pieczęci). Nawet po tym, była stanie walczyć na równi z Tohką, ale ogromne obciążenie je mózgu sprawiło, że Origami była coraz bardziej podatna na zranienie, i to ostatecznie przyczyniło się do jej porażki. Duch Anioł: Metatron (絶滅天使, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, dosł., "Anioł Zagłady") Broń: Korona Suknia Astralna: Ehyeh (神威霊装・一番, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban, dosł., "Duchowa Suknia Boga, Numer 1") Moce Origami są długodystansowe. Atakuje wiązkami światła z daleka, a kiedy przeciwnicy podejdą za blisko, może używać wiązek światła do zwiększenia dystansu. Origami dorównuje Tohce siłą, a z racji tego, że Tohka, walczy na krótkim zasięgu, to stanowi dla Origami przewagę w niektórych przypadkach. Origami potrafi również latać. Jej Anioł „Metatron” to zestaw kilkunastu złotych filarów w kształcie deltoida które razem tworzą koronę. Każdy z nich może wystrzelić niezależną wiązkę światła z końcówki, jest ona dość mocna aby przebić Suknie Astralną Tohki, jeśli nie wytworzy ona bariery ochronnej. Tohka potwierdziła również, że mimo wytworzenia bariery ochronnej, wiązka świetlna może ją przebić, jeśli będzie wystarczająco skupiona. Metatron może przyjąć rozmaite formacje i każda z nich ma inne zdolności. Do tej pory następujące formacje Metatrona zostały przedstawione: *'Shemesh - (Słońce （シェメッシュ）)': Filary kręcą się wokół Origami, zbierają cząsteczki światła, które może zostać użyte do ataku energetycznego. *'Mal'akh – (Niebiańskie Skrzydła （マルアク）)': Filary tworzą formację skrzydeł na plecah Origami, dzięki czemu może latać z dużą prędkością. *'Kadour – (Miecz Świetlny （カドゥール）)': Każdy filar, atakuje samodzielnie inny cel, może to wyglądać jakby miały własna wolę. *'Artelif – (Działo Koronne （アーティリフ）)': Filary tworzą okrąg i każdy celuje w ten sam pojedynczy cel. Ta formacja strzela skoncentrowaną wiązką światła. *'Nienazwana Formacja Obronna': Filary otaczają Origami i tworzą barierę ochronną przed atakami. Origami również posiada możliwość zmiany siebie w światło i prze teleportowanie się w inne miejsce. Ta nienazwana umiejętność aktywuje się automatycznie chwilę przed tym jak ma ją dosięgnąć atak przeciwnika, odległość na jaką się może teleportować wynosi kilka metrów. Jednakże, miejsce docelowe teleportacji może być przewidziana i można tam posłać kolejny atak. Ponadto, zaraz po skończeniu teleportacji, Origami nie może wykonać uniki lub ponownej teleportacji. Tohka wnioskuje, że Origami nie może się ciągle teleportować, ani aktywować umiejętności kiedy nie może przewidzieć nadchodzącego ataku. Dodatkowo, jeśli obszar ataku będzie dość duży, teleportacja Origami nie pozwoli jej uniknąć obrażeń. Forma Inwersji Demon: Satan (救世魔王, Kyuusei Maou, dosł., "Demoniczny Król Zbawienia") Broń: Szpiczasta Korona Suknia Astralna: ''Nienazwana'' Poddana długiej ekspozycji negatywnych emocji, kiedy dowiedziała się, że to ona zabiła swoich rodziców, Origami transformowała się w inną formę, według Westcotta to była jej prawdziwa forma, a zwie się ona „Formą Inwersji”. Metatrona zastąpiła jego mroczniejsza wersja Satan. Tak jak u Tohki jej Suknia Astralna zmieniła kolor na ciemniejszy i stała się bardziej odkrywająca. Dodatkowo dostała ciemny welon na głowę. Jej moce były takie same tylko, w ciemniejszym i mroczniejszym kolorze. Origami nie posiadała kontroli nad swoim ciałem, i atakowała każdego w zasięgu wzroku. Było to spowodowane szokiem jakiego doznała pod dowiedzeniu się prawdy o śmierci swoich rodziców. Cytaty *(Do Reine Murasame) “Chcę... być silniejsza. Żeby nie polegać na niczym... aby ochronić Shido… ” ''Tom 5 Rozdział 5 *(Do Zjawa(Phantom)) ''“Chcę… mocy. Nawet, jak muszę wszystko zostawić. Nawet jak muszę wszystko poświęcić...! Chcę absolutnej mocy, aby spełnić moje najskrytsze marzenia! Chcę… potężnej mocy, której nikt nie dorówna!” Tom 10 Rozdział 3 *(Do Tohka Yatogami) “Posiadam teraz moc, którą pokonam Duchy. Zostanę Duchem, który zabija inne Duchy. A kiedy wyeliminuje wszystkie Duchy----Pozbędę się ostatniego, siebie.” Tom 10 Rozdział 3 Ciekawostki *Z racji swojej prześladowczej natury Origami, posiada szczegółowe informacje o Shido, m.in. dane osobowe i medyczne. *Origami jest uważana za geniusza w wielu dziedzinach nauk ścisłych, sportu i gotowania. *Imię Origami nawiązuje do japońskiej sztuki składania papieru. *Origami najprawdopodobniej urodziła się z albinizmem, ponieważ, żadne z jej rodziców nie miało biały włosów. *Origami w JGSDF jest w stopniu starszego sierżanta. *Origami współdzieli nazwisko z Makiną Tobiichi z Sōkyū no Karma, ta powieść jest innej dziełem napisanym przez autora Date A Live. *Origami posiada znak oznaczający „jeden” w swoim imieniu ( (鳶 > 一 <). Jest to odniesienie do pierwszej Sefiry w drzewie życia w kabale o nazwie „Korona”, co nawiązuje do wspaniałej inteligencji jaką posiada. *Nazwa jej anioła Metatron oznacza „Ten który chroni”. *Nazwa jej Sukni Astralnej- Ehyeh oznacza „Ja będę” lub „Będę czym będę”. *W powieści jest wiele wskazówek, które podpowiadają czytelnikowi, że Origami zamieni się w Ducha i kto zabił jej rodziców. ** Jej nazwisko Tobiichi, zawiera sylabę brzmiącą jak cyfra, jest to charakterystyczna rzecz każdego Ducha. ** W tle okładki Tomu 10 jest miasto w ogniu, co wskazuje, że obecna Origami będzie w podczas pożaru w Tenguu 5 lat temu. ** Kiedy Origami dołączyła do D.E.M. w Tomie 9, nazwa jednostki Realizera jaką dostała to była „Morderd”, tak samo nazywał się wielokrotny zdrajca który walczył i zabił swojego ojca „Króla Artura”. Co jest podobne do przypadku Origami (chociaż ona zrobiła to przypadkowo). ** Wielokrotnie było pokazywane, że Origami nigdy nie przejmowała się bezpieczeństwem cywilów kiedy walczyła z Duchami, jak np. przypadkowe postrzelenie Shido w Tomie 1. * Zanim umarli rodzice Origami, jej marzeniem było zostać piękną panną młoda. Jej Suknia Astralna odzwierciedla ten aspekt jej osobowości. Jak powiedział autor, zdecydował się na ten wybór, ponieważ już sama idea Origami w sukni ślubnej jest „straszna”. *Ostatecznie, obsesja Origami względem Shido, była ostatnią rzeczą, która trzymała ją przy normalnym życiu i powstrzymywała ją przed szaleństwem. **Jak Origami osobiście powiedziała pod koniec Tomu 11, jej uczucia były zwykła podporą dla niej, a nie prawdziwą miłością, ale nowa Origami kocha Shido szczerze. *Dorównuje mocą Tohce zarówno w formie Ducha i w formie Inwersji. *W Tomie 10 nienawiść Origami do Duchów sięgnęła zenitu, że kiedy została jednym z nich powiedziała, że popełni samobójstwo (uprzednio mordując pozostałe). **W Tomie 11, pozbyła się całej nienawiści, z racji tego, że zrozumiała, że to ona była Duchem, który zabił jej rodziców. Adnotacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Duch